My own Santa
by BlackChaosBunnie91
Summary: Zexion ist kein großer Fan von Weihnachten, was also tun wen sein Mitbewohner ein totaler Weihnachtsfreak ist? Lest selbst


My own Santa

Pairing: Demyx X Zexion

Zexion schaute abermals auf den Kalender der an seiner Wand hing.

Ein schweres Seufzten entkam seiner Kehle.

Es war zwei Tage vor Weihnachten und er wusste was ihn erwartete:

Dichtes Gedränge in den Einkaufspassagen, Weihnachtslieder die im Radio rauf und runter gespielt werden, übermäßig gute Laune von seinen Mitmenschen.

Doch das schlimmste war das, das wahre Grauen ihn in den eigen vier Wänden lauerte.

Langsam massierte er sich die Schläfen und versuchte keine Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

Ein lautes Poltern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, erschrocken setzte er sich auf.

Mit langen schritten ging er aus seinem Schutzbunker aka sein Zimmer direkt in das Wohnzimmer.

Als er auf halben Weg den Plätzchengeruch wahrnahm, verlangsamte er sein Tempo und legte sich seine Hand über seine Augen.

„Bitte nicht!" murmelte er zu sich selbst und ging in das Wohnzimmer und sah das sein Mitbewohner mit seinen Beinen im silberfarbendem Lametta verheddert hatte.

Zexion lehnt an den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szene.

Der Blonde versuchte sich zu befreien doch gab er recht schnell auf.

Er lies seinen Blick im Wohnzimmer streifen.

Sein Mitbewohner hatte angefangen den Raum schon feierlich zu schmücken.

Es hingen verteilt, goldene Sterne an der Decke und auf dem Tisch lag eine Adventskranz, den der Blonde verspätet gekauft hatte.

An einem der Bücherregale hatte er eine Girlande aus künstlicher Tanne aufgehangen und rote Kugeln dran gehängt.

Als der Blonde sich auf seine Füße gekämpft hatte, richtete Zexion den Blick wieder auf ihn.

Er trat leise hinter den Blonden und stellte einen Fuß auf den Schnippel vom Lametta und als sein Mitbewohner ein Satz nach vorn machen wollte ging er wieder zu Boden.

„Autsch!Was zum Henker?" grummelte der Blonde und schaute über seine Schulter.

Seine türkisen Augen hellten sich auf als er Zexion sah.

Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen da und sah nicht grade glücklich aus.

„Zexy!Du bist meine Rettung! Hilf mir bitte aus dem Lametta raus!" flehte der Blonde und deutete auf das silberne Lametta das sich um seine Beine geschlungen hatte.

Zexion hob seine sichtbare Augenbraue.

„Wieso sollte ich? Was hat eigentlich dieses albernde Dekoration zu bedeuten, Demyx?" fragte er kalt.

Demyx sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Bald ist doch Weihnachten und ich wollte unsere Wohnung ein wenig festlich dekorieren." sagte Demyx verlegen und schaute Zexion in die Augen.

Dieser schluckte, er hasste es wen Demyx das tat.

Zexion grummelte etwas und kniete vor Demyx und half ihm aus dem Lametta.

„Tu mir ein gefallen und lass es. Ist doch sowieso sinnlos." sagte er als er den letzten Knoten gelöst hatte und das Lametta aufwickelte.

Demyx sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wieso sagt´s du das, Zexy? Weihnachten ist doch das Fest der Liebe an der alle zusammen kommen und das Ende des Jahres feiern." schwärmte er.

Zexion rollte die Augen und schnippte Demyx´s Stirn.

Dieser rieb sich die wunde Stelle.

„Punkt eins: Nicht jeder mag Weihnachten,klar. Punkt zwei: Hör auf mich Zexy zu nennen!"

Zexion stand auf und ging zu einem von den vollbeladenen Bücherregale und nahm sich eine dickes Buch heraus.

Demyx beobachtete ihn und blies schmollend die Backen auf.

„Mir gefällt aber Zexy..." murmelte er und packte das aufgewickelte Lametta weg.

Zexion setzte sich auf das alte Sofa und setzte seine Lesebrille auf und fing an zu lesen.

„Wieso magst du Weihnachten eigentlich nicht, Zexion?" fragte Demyx als er den Karton schloss und ihn zu Seite schob.

Er hob kurz seinen Blick von seinem Buch und sah zu seinem Mitbewohner rüber.

„Das hat persönliche Gründe." sagte er kurz und las weiter.

Demyx wollte grade Fragen welche als Zexion ihn unterbrach.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mal nach deinen Plätzchen schauen, oder hast du vor daraus Kohle zu machen?" fragte Zexion und blätterte gelassen die Seite um.

Demyx schwang sich auf seine Beine und rannte in die Küche und versuchte zu retten was zu retten war.

Zexion schaute aus dem Augenwinkel wie Demyx in der Küche verschwand.

Erneut seufzte er und lehnte sich in das Sofa zurück.

Es ist nicht so, das er Weihnachten wirklich hasste, es war halt nur so das er am Geburtstag hatte.

Eigentlich konnte man meinen, das es einem nicht besser treffen könnte, doch Zexion das anderes.

Denn in all den Jahren feierte seine Familie Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag ging völlig unter.

Jedes Jahr das selbe. Egal was er bekam, hatte die Aufschrift „Fröhliche Weihnachten" nicht „ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag,Zexion".

Er fand es ein wenig traurig, dass nicht sein Geburtstag gefeiert wurde sondern Heiligabend.

Doch er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich jemals etwas ändern sollte.

„Alles in Ordnung,Zexy?" fragte Demyx mit einem Blech leicht angebrannter Kekse in der Hand.

Zexion funkelte ihn an.

„Was hatte ich vorhin gesagt?" fragte Zexion ein wenig gereizt.

„Sorry!" sagte er schnell und reichte Zexion einen von den Plätzchen.

Dieser schaute skeptisch das kleine runde Ding an.

„Sie sind wirklich gut, ich hab schon ein paar probiert." sagte Demyx.

Geschlagen nahm er Demyx das Plätzchen aus der Hand und biss ein Stück ab.

Er staunte nicht schlecht.

Auch wenn die Dinger ein wenig angebrannt waren, schmeckten sie wirklich gut.

„Die sind wirklich gut!" gab Zexion zu und aß noch einen zweiten.

Demyx Gesicht strahlte.

„Freut mich das sie dir schmecken." sagte er fröhlich.

Zexion sah zu dem Blonden auf. Er merkte wie sich seine Wangen leicht röteten.

Demyx war älter als Zexion, doch hatte er manchmal das Verhalten eines hyperaktiven Kindes.

Er ist auch einer der wenigen die sich von der rauen Art von Zexion nicht abschrecken lassen.

Beide teilten sich erst seit einem Jahr die Wohnung auf dem Campus.

Zexion hatte mit seiner Art schon viele vergrault. Doch als letztes Jahr Demyx vor seiner Tür stand,merkte Zexion das er ihn nicht so schnell los werden würde.

Denn zu seiner Überraschung lies sich Demyx von keinen der Aktionen von Zexion vergraulen.

Im Gegenteil: er lernte mit der Art von Zexion um zu gehen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Zexion aufgegeben, den fröhlichen Blonden zu vergraulen.

Er gewöhnte sich sogar an ihn.

Zexion lernte schnell etwas über Demyx, denn der Blonde redete für sein Leben gerne.

Er erzählte das er aus dem verschlafendem Destiny Island kommt und hier an der Uni in Twilight Town gekommen ist, weil er ein Stipendium bekommen hatte.

Auch wenn Demyx nicht so aussah, er hatte so einiges im Köpfchen, nur war zu faul um sich je anzustrengen.

Er liebte es zu schwimmen und spielte für sein Leben gern auf seiner Sitar Arpeggio.

Wehe dem, der Demyx´s Sitar als Gitarre bezeichnet.

Zexion hatte dies einmal gemacht und Demyx hatte ein ganzen Monat mit ihm geredet.

Er fand das nicht so schlimm, denn er hatte einen ganzen Monat Ruhe vor dem Blonden.

Demyx erzählte auch das er Weihnachten über alles liebte und ab da, rannte Zexion ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, jedes mal wenn er an die bevor stehende Weihnachtszeit dachte.

Alles in allem war Demyx doch ein Recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Zexion wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu als er merkte wie Demyx anfing zu kichern und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

Er zuckte zusammen als Demyx warme Hand gegen seine sonst so kalte Haut kam.

„Du hast da noch ein paar Krümel von den Plätzchen." sagte er und rieb mit seinem Daumen über Zexion´s Mundwinkel.

Dieser schluckte und versuchte sich auf den Satz von seinem Buch zu konzentrieren.

Als er merkte das Demyx auf stand und das Blech wieder in die Küche zurück brachte strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle die Demyx grade berührt hatte.

Wieso?

Wieso hatte er wegen dem Weihnachtesfreak eigentlich Herzklopfen?

Demyx kam freudig wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich neben Zexion ins Sofa fallen, immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„A~lso was wünscht du dir zu Weihnachten?" fragte Demyx mit einem unschuldigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Zexion blinzelte kurz als er zu ihm rüber sah.

„Bitte?" gab er zurück.

Demyx rollte die Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig mehr in das Sofa hinein.

„Ich hab dich gefragt was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst, duh!"

„Gar nicht´s!" sagte Zexion einfach und schloss sein Buch.

Demyx sah überrascht zu seinem Mitbewohner.

„Gar nicht´s, wirklich gar nicht´s?" wiederholte Demyx. Zexion nickte.

„Was ich mir wünsche, kann so oder so nicht erfüllt werden." sagte er knapp und stand auf.

Er sah kurz seinem Mitbewohner hinterher als er selbst aufstand und ihm leicht am Handgelenk packte.

„Zexy, gibt es wirklich nicht´s?" fragt er er noch mal´s. Zexion seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein." sagte er knapp und wandte sich schnell aus Demyx Griff.

Er ließ ihn alleine im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Demyx stand immer noch ein wenig traurig da und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich will dir doch eine Freude machen,Zexion..." murmelte er leise.

Zexion schloss hinter sich die Tür seines Zimmers und lehnte da gegen.

Sein Blick war auf dem hölzernem Boden gehaftet.

Er lächelte traurig.

„Ich wünsche mir nicht´s zu Weihnachten...ich wünsche mir etwas zu meinem Geburtstag..." murmelte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Zexion schlürfte langsam zu seinem Bett hinüber und lies sich in die weiche Decke fallen, er vergrub sein Gesicht darin und schaute zur Wand.

Es war noch nicht einmal Abend, doch er hatte keine Lust auf einen Diskussion mit Demyx.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in die Decke und merkte erst als es an seiner Tür klopfte, das er ein geschlafen war.

Verschlafen blinzelte er kurz und sah auf seinen Wecker der auf der anderen Seite seines Zimmers stand.

Die digitale Anzeige zeigte 18.26 an. Gähnend streckte er seine Glieder und stand auf.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat merkte er das es nach Käse und Gewürzen roch.

Sein hungriger Magen reagierte drauf und folgte dem Geruch in die Küche.

Dort sah er das der Tisch schon gedeckt war und sich eine Kasserolle mit Lasagne befand.

Hungrig saß er sich an den Tisch.

Demyx stand in der Küche und lächelte den Besucher freundlich an.

„Ahh, welch seltene Ehre." sagte er und machte einen leichten Knicks vor Zexion.

Dieser sah ihn an und grummelte.

Zexion nahm sich ein Stück von Demyx Lasagne.

Demyx setzte sich zu ihm und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück.

Zexion nahm den ersten Bissen.

Nie würde er zugeben, dass Demyx der Beste Koch ist,t den er je kannte. Er liebte alles was er kochte.

Auch wenn einige Sachen ein wenig seltsam aussahen.

Bevor Demyx ein gezogen war, hatte Zexion meist von Suppenterrinen gelebt oder von dem Essen aus der Cafeteria und das war alles andere als genießbar.

„Schmeckt es?" fragte er und schob sich selbst eine Portion in den Mund.

Zexion nickte stumm.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf sein Gesicht.

„Das freut mich Zexy." sagte Demyx.

Der Jüngere funkelte ihn kurz an, doch lies er ihn noch einmal damit durch kommen, schließlich hatte er sein Lieblingsessen auf den Teller.

Nach der dritten Portion war Zexion endlich satt.

Demyx wunderte sich immer wieder wie der Literaturstudent, so viel essen konnte ohne dabei zuzunehmen.

Als beide den Tisch aufgeräumt hatten setzten die beiden sich auf das alte Sofa und Demyx holte seine Sitar aus ihrer Tasche und fing an sie zu stimmen.

Zexion beobachtete das kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Als Demyx die Saiten gestimmt hatte, fing er eine alt bekannte Melodie zu spielen.

Bald erkannte Zexion die Melodie und sein Griff um sein Buch versteifte sich.

Er schaute über die bedruckten Seiten zu Demyx der die Augen geschlossen hatte und wie von selbst auf seiner Sitar spielte.

Innerlich fing er an zu brodeln, denn die Melodie die der Blonde spielte war „We wish you a Merry Christmas".

Denn Song spielte Zexion´s Mutter immer rauf und runter am Weihnachtsabend.

Es war eins der Lieder die er früh anfing zu hassen.

Dunkelblaue Augen haften sich auf Demyx.

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören." fragte Zexion mit leicht gereizter Stimme.

Demyx schien das nicht so wahrzunehmen, denn er führte das Musikstück weiter.

Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zerknickte eine Seite seines Buches unter seinem strengen Griff.

„DEMYX!Hör auf diese Melodie zu spielen, es nervt!" knurrte Zexion wütend und schloss sein Buch mit einem lauten Knall.

Erschrocken zuckte der andere zusammen uns sah zu dem anderen rüber.

„Aber...sonst nervt es dich nicht wenn ich spiele..." gab Demyx unsicher zurück und umklammerte seine Sitar unsicher.

Zexion sah ihn immer noch wütend an, er wusste nicht ob er sauer war wegen der Musik oder wegen der Tatsache, dass keinem interessierte das bald sein Geburtstag war.

Er lehnte sich in wenig zurück, so dass sein Rücken mit der Lehne in Kontakt kam und rieb sich die Stirnlappen.

„Hör einfach auf, irgendwelche Weihnachtsmusik auf deiner Sitar zu spielen, ja?" gab Zexion ein wenig entnervt zurück.

Demyx schmollte und sah zur Seite.

„Aber bald ist Weihnachten und ich wollte nur ein wenig Stimmung verbreiteten, ist das schlimm?" wandte Demyx ein und sah Zexion direkt an.

Jetzt war es Zexion der den Blonden nicht ansehen konnte.

„Hör einfach auf damit, okay." war das Letzte was er dazu sagen konnte.

Demyx runzelte die Stirn und kam näher auf Zexion zu.

Zexion erschrak als er das mit bekam.

„Was soll das?" fragte Zexion und versuchte noch ein wenig nach hinten zurück zu weihen, doch war er schon am Ende von der Coach angekommen.

Er schluckte kurz und erwiderte denn Blick von Demyx.

„Irgendwas wurmt dich schon den ganzen Tag...willst du mir sagen was es ist" fragte Demyx und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor.

Zexion schluckte heftig. Es waren nur ein paar Zentimeter die ihn und Demyx von einander trennten. Er überlegte kurz bevor er dem Älteren antwortete.

„Es ist nicht´s." gab er knapp zurück und wandte den Blick ab.

Demyx schnaubte und und legte seine Hand unter Zexion´s Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu ihm, so dass dieser keine andere Wahl hatte als dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist los?" versuchte es Demyx noch einmal.

Zexion der sich nicht aus dem Griff des anderen wehren konnte sah ihn direkt an.

„Okay, ich sag dir was los ist, ich hasse Weihnachten einfach, dass ist alles!" gab Zexion grob zurück.

Demyx sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso?" war das einzige was dieser zu diesem Ausbruch sagen konnte.

Zexion, dessen Gesicht immer noch fest im Griff von Demyx war, suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung um ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich hab nie etwas zu Weihnachten bekommen, weißt du unsere Familie war nicht sonderlich reich oder etwas der gleichen. Es hört sich vielleicht kindisch an, aber seit dem möchte ich nicht´s mehr von Weihnachten wissen, verstehst du?" fragte Zexion und versuchte dabei so unschuldig wie möglich aus zu sehen.

Doch was ihn dieser Blick ein handeln würde, sollte erst später erfahren.

Der Blonde sah ihn mit noch größeren Augen an und schluckte kurz.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und seine Stirn berührte die von Zexion.

Dieser sah auf und seine dunkelblauen Augen trafen auf die hellblauen von Demyx.

„Tut mir Leid,Zexy. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, okay." murmelte Demyx und Zexion merkte wie sich langsam ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

Er versuchte ihn runter zu schlucken doch es ging nicht.

Es fühlte sich schlecht für ihn an, Demyx anzulügen.

Den Demyx war einer der wenigen Menschen, die einem ehrlich und ohne nach zudenken einem die Meinung ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Obwohl dieser schon 21 war hatte er manchmal die Naivität eines Kindes.

Nervös sah Zexion zur Seite und versuchte den verletzten Blick von Demyx aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, was schwerer war als er dachte.

„Schon gut,Demyx. Ich weiß das du es nicht mit Absicht war." sagte Zexion leise und schob Demyx ein wenig von sich.

Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei, dass der Blonde ihm so nah war.

Demyx schlang langsam seine Arme um die Taille von Zexion und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Erschrocken wich die Luft aus Zexion Lunge als Demyx ihn in eine, Rippen zerstörenden Umarmung zog.

Zexion´s Hände lagen flach auf Demyx Brust und er konnte durch den dicken Pullover die harten Muskeln hindurch spüren.

Hitze schoss in seine Wangen und das lag nicht nur dran, dass Demyx so warm war es war etwas anderes.

Zexion schloss die Augen und genoss die Umarmung.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid,Zexion." hauchte Demyx gegen den freien Nacken von Zexion und ein Schauer ran, seine Wirbelsäule hinunter.

Er wandte sich aus der Umarmung von Demyx und stieß ihn ein wenig weg von ihm.

Überrascht sah Demyx ihn an und Zexion hatte Probleme seinen Atem zu fangen.

Er krallte sich Zexion an dem Kragen von seinem eigenem T-Shirt und sah Demyx mit großen Augen an.

„Ich...ich bin müde...ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht Demyx." sagte er schnell und ein wenig außer Atem und stürmte förmlich in sein Zimmer.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins schloss gefallen war,ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und zog seine Knie unter sein Kinn und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen.

Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen sein Brustkorb.

Was um Himmels war nur los mit ihm?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Zexion mit dunklen Augenringen auf.

Er seufzte über sein eigenes klägliches Spiegelbild.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, wieso sein Herz so schnell schlug und was die Ursache war.

Er befürchtete, dass es vielleicht eine Krankheit war. Wieder seufzte er.

Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war, in den Winterferien krank zu werden.

Er schwang sich etwas, kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um wach zu werden und als sein Blick wieder in den Spiegel fiel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, verzog er das Gesicht.

Sein Gesicht sah aus als hätte seit einer Woche nicht geschlafen.

Mit einem Handtuch trocknete er sein Gesicht und ging direkt in die Küche.

Demyx schien noch nicht wach zu sein.

Zexion war ein wenig erleichtert.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und goss sich ein Glas mit Orangensaft ein und fuhr sich durch seine schiefergrauen Haare.

Was war das eigentlich gestern?

Wieso hatte Demyx umarmt?

Aber vor allem war es Zexion nicht unangenehm.

Sein Kopf drehte sich bei diesen Fragen.

Zexion war noch nie die kontaktfreudigste Person und umarmen durften ihn höchsten´s seine Verwandten und auch dann nur zu bestimmten Anlässen.

Warum also konnte Demyx, denn er grade einmal ein Jahr kennt so mühelos berühren?

Zexion nahm einen Schluck von dem Saft.

Sein Blick wanderte ruhelos durch den Raum und er sah auf die Uhr, er hatte heute morgen noch einen Kurs.

Er grummelte etwas und stand vom Tisch auf und kippte den restlichen Saft in die Spüle und stellte das Glas daneben. Wenn Demyx nicht´s zu tun hatte heute, kann er ja abwaschen, beschloss Zexion und zog sich seinen dicken Mantel an und schwang seine Tasche über die Schulter.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet kam ihm auch schon die eiskalte Winterluft entgegen.

Er grummelte und zog sein Schal noch weiter in sein Gesicht.

Halb erfroren kam Zexion in der Uni an.

Als er das warme Gebäude betrat merkte er, dass seine Beine schon taub waren vor Kälte.

Zexion stöhnte.

Obwohl er aus Twilight Town kam, hatte er sich in all den Jahren nie an die harten Winter gewöhnt.

Am liebsten würde er es wie die Zugvögel machen und im Winter in den Süden fliegen.

Destiny Island zum Beispiel.

Erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie kam er den auf einmal darauf?

Er schlürfte zu seinem Kurs und setzte sich auf einem der leeren Plätze und wartete auf die anderen Studenten.

Gedankenverloren legte er sein Gesicht in seine linke Hand und starrte auf ein altes Poster über eine Preisverleihung an der Uni.

Bald war Weihnachten, da werden auch die Hörsaal wieder weihnachtlich geschmückt.

Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich wieder Zexion´s Magen um.

Er überlegte ob er in den Ferien nach Hause fahren sollte oder hier bleiben sollte.

Demyx blieb die Winterferien hier, denn es war zu teuer um in dieser Jahreszeit nach Destiny Island zu fahren.

Etwas in ihm sagte er sollte bleiben und den Blonden ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, er war sicher einsam.

Vielleicht sollte er Demyx eine Kleinigkeit zu Weihnachten schenken...

Zexion verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und merkte was er grade gedacht hatte.

Wieso sollte er Demyx etwas schenken, wie kam er nur auf den Trichter.

Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, sah er das der Professor in die Klasse kam und sich hinter das Rednerpult stellt, er räusperte sich kurz ehe er anfing.

„Guten Morgen,meine lieben Studenten. Heute werden wir und mit den stilistischen Mitteln in Charles Dickens´ Weihnachtsgeschichte Viele von euch werden das Buch kennen, doch glaub ich das kaum einer auf die Hintergründigen Information zu der Person des Ebenezer Scrooge achteten." sagte der Professor und fing etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben, doch Zexion achtete kaum drauf, seine Gedanken wanderten erneut ab.

Er interessierte sich nicht für eine Geschichte in den ein Weihnachtsmuffel Besuch von drei Geistern bekommt und ihn auf die Schönheit des Fest der Liebe hinwiesen.

Es reichte ihm schon einen Weihnachtsquälgeist zu Hause zu haben.

Denn Rest des Kurs schrieb er sich die Sachen von der Tafel ab und ansonsten war er mit seinen Gedanken wo anderes.

Während dessen bei Demyx.

Dieser hatte einen Tag frei da sein Professor krank war und die Uni auf die schnelle keinen Ersatz finden konnte, deswegen hatte er den gesamten Vormittag für sich.

Müde schlürfte er in die Küche und setzte sich mit seinen müden Gelenken in den Küchenstuhl.

Mit verschlafendem Augen sah er rüber zu Spüle und sah den Berg von Abwasch und stöhnte.

Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Hausarbeit, doch blieb ihm nicht´s übrig, sonst würde Zexion sauer auf ihn sein und das ist das letzte was er wollte.

Als er an den stillen Student dachte fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen und ein leichtes schmunzeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Demyx war sich seiner Gefühle für Zexion wohl bewusst.

Man könnte es Liebe auf den ersten Blick nennen.

Doch war sich Demyx nicht sicher wie er den Bücherwurm davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ihn liebte.

Er ging an einen der Küchenschränke und nahm sich eine Packung mit Keksen heraus und schob sich einen davon in den Mund.

Demyx überlegte was er Zexion zu Heiligabend schenken konnte, doch ihm wollte partout nicht´s einfallen.

Das klingeln an der Haustür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und eilig lief er zur Tür und sah den Postboten vor der Tür.

Er hielt ein Paket in seiner Hand.

„Hallo, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Demyx.

Der Mann nickte.

„Ich hab hier ein Paket für...Zexion Shemer, sind sie das?" gab der Postbote zurück.

Demyx schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist mein Mitbewohner. Ich werde es ihm geben wenn er wieder kommt." sagt Demyx und nahm das Paket dem Postboten ab.

Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und schaute auf den Absender.

Es war von Zexion´s Eltern. Demyx las die Aufschrift auf dem Paket ein paar mal bis ihm auf fiel das noch etwas anderes darauf stand.

Demyx starrte ungläubig drauf.

_An: Zexion Shemer_

_Adresse: Twilight Town Universität Sonnenweg 69_

_Absender: Frau Shemer_

_Betreff: Fröhliche Weihnachten_

_Bitte denk dran es erst am , deinem Geburtstag, zu öffnen,Schatz_

„Jetzt versteh ich." murmelte Demyx.

Seine türkisen Augen waren auf das Paket geheftet.

Jetzt wusste er warum Zexion so ein Weihnachtsmuffel war.

Er stellte das Paket auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich ins Sofa und überlegte.

Nach dem Unterricht, wollte Zexion nicht nach Hause, nicht jetzt.

Seine Gedanken waren immer noch ein wenig zu durcheinander.

Es zog es vor noch ein wenig durch die Einkaufspassagen der Stadt zu schlendern, bis er sich selbst im dichten Gedränge der Massen wieder fand.

Er war selbst überrascht, das er sich hier her verirrt hatte.

Zexion fand sich, zwischen Menschen wieder die in allerletzter Sekunde ihre Einkäufe machten und nur mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend liefen.

Ein paar von denen rempelten Zexion an.

„Verdammt!" zischte Zexion und versuchte sich irgendwie aus den Massen zu schlängeln.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, doch wenn auch nicht ohne ein wenig Ellenbogentechnik.

Zexion flüchtete in eines der Geschäfte.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte schaute er auf und merkte das er von den anderen Kunden angestarrt wurde.

Er funkelte sie kurz an und wandte sich wenig interessiert der Ware zu die hier präsentiert wurde.

Sei Blick wanderte gelangweilt über das Sortiment und nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er das er sich in ein Schmuckgeschäft verirrt hatte.

Er wollte schon aus dem Laden gehen bis etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Neugierig trat er näher an eine der Vitrinen und begutachte das Schmuckstück, bis ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Zexion schaute über seine Schultern und sah das einer der Verkäufer hinter ihm stand und ihn schon wissend an sah.

„Ein äußerst seltsames Schmuckstück, haben sie Interesse?" fragte der Mann in einem geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Zexion schürzte kurz die Lippen und ließ seine Augen wieder zurück zu dem Schmuckstück wandern.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber das was er dort sah erinnerte ihn an Demyx.

„Wie viel kostet es?" fragte Zexion neugierig.

Der Verkäufer lächelte.

„Ahh, das ist ein Unikat, es kostet 65€." sagte der Verkäufer und rieb sich die Hände.

Doch Zexion schluckte.

So viel...er hatte zwar so viel Geld, doch hatte er damit was anderes vor.

Dennoch, Zexion wollte so gern sehen wie Demyx reagieren würde, wenn er zu Heiligabend etwas von seinem sonst so grimmigen Mitbewohner bekäme.

Zu dem noch ein Unikat, so wie Demyx eins ist.

Zexion konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er dran dachte.

„Okay, packen sie es mir bitte ein." sagte er als er sich wieder zu dem Verkäufer drehte.

Der Verkäufer grinste nur breit.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, der Herr." sagte er knapp.

Nach zehn Minuten verließ Zexion wieder den Laden und ging in der Masse der Menschen unter.

Trotzdem konnte das Lächeln, was sich auf sein Gesicht breit gemacht hatte, nicht verschwinden.

Als er nach Hause kam merkte er das Demyx nicht da war.

Das wunderte ihn, denn sonst war Demyx immer vor ihm zu Hause.

Er verstaute das kleine Päckchen in seiner Tasche und zog seine Schuhe aus und trat in das Wohnzimmer.

Zexion staunte nicht schlecht als er ein riesigen Weihnachtsbaum darin fand.

Dieser war schon geschmückt und eine kunterbunte Lichterkette schlängelte ihren Weg um den Baum.

Zexion´s Blick fiel auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Dort lag ein Pakt von seiner Mutter, dass konnte er gleich sehen.

Er ging hinüber und sah auf das Etikett und seufzte.

Wieder einmal wurde er enttäuscht, es stand mal wieder Fröhliche Weihnachten drauf.

Zexion nahm das Paket und brachte es in sein Zimmer.

Er stellte es auf sein Schreibtisch und legte das kleine Päckchen für Demyx daneben.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf den Kalender an der Wand.

Nur noch ein Tag bis zu seinem Geburtstag.

Zexion zog sich etwas anders an und setzte sich in das Wohnzimmer und las das Buch von gestern weiter.

Vertieft in die Geschichte merkte er nicht wie sich Demyx in die Wohnung schlich.

Doch als ihm Demyx Parfüm in die Nase stieg, sah er von seinem Buch auf.

„Schon wieder zurück?" fragte Zexion.

Demyx zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er die Stimme von Zexion hörte.

Dabei fiel ihm ein Päckchen aus seiner Hand und landete auf den Parkettboden.

Hastig hob er es auf und ging zum Wohnzimmer.

„Du bist schon zu Hause?" stellte Demyx fest als er um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer schielte.

Zexion zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu dem Blonden auf.

Er sah das Demyx etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Da fällt mit ein;Danke das du mein Paket an genommen hast." sagte Zexion und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Kein Problem, fährst du eigentlich diese Weihnachten nicht nach Hause?" fragte Demyx und schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke.

Zexion schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bleib lieber dem sind meine Eltern eh nicht da, sonst hätten sie mir nicht ein Paket geschickt." sagte er.

Zu dem wollte er Demyx nicht alleine lassen, doch eher würde sich Zexion die Zunge abbeißen, als das laut zu sagen.

Demyx kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Sitzplatz neben Zexion.

„Heißt das wir verbringen Weihnachten zusammen?" fragte er den Jüngern mit einem gewissen Unterton.

Zexion sah nicht von seinem Buch auf und nickte als Antwort.

Ein breites Grinsen erstrahlte auf Demyx Gesicht und er sprang förmlich von dem Sofa auf.

Zexion sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich geh in die Küche und mach uns was leckeres zu essen!"sagte er gut gelaunt und verschwand in der Küche.

Zexion blinzelte kurz hinter ihm her, als er nicht anderes konnte und kicherte.

Der Abend schritt voran und Demyx vertieft seine Planung für das morgige Abendessen und die restliche Dekoration.

Argwöhnisch beobachte Zexion dies und versuchte ab und zu Demyx Arbeitseifer zu bremsen.

Doch das war sinnlos und er gab sich geschlagen.

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Zexion selbst, in dem Supermarkt um die Ecke wieder.

Er massierte seine Schläfen und überlegte wie das passieren konnte.

Demyx war schon früh wach und fing an irgendwas zu backen.

Als ihm auffiel das etwas fehlte, hatte er Zexion drum gebeten die Sachen zu besorgen.

Zexion hatte sich gesträubt, da er wusste das es reiner Selbstmord wäre jetzt noch einkaufen zu gehen, doch Demyx hatte schon wieder diesen Welpenblick aufgesetzt und ab da konnte Zexion nicht mehr nein sagen.

Verdammter Demyx! Dachte sich Zexion als er aus dem Markt trat.

Doch kaum war aus dem Laden raus, knallte ihm die Dezemberluft um die Nase und etwas weißes wirbelte in der Luft.

Zexion stöhnte auf. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien.

Na großartig!

Er hoffte das er es in einem Stück wieder nach Hause kam, wenn nicht sollte Demyx sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Als er wieder vor der Apartmenttür stand, wunderte sich Zexion wie er das geschafft hatte.

Eins wusste er mit Sicherheit, er war durch gefroren und seine Haare waren nass von dem Schnee.

Ein paar Strähnen klebten an seiner Wange und er versuchte sie aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen.

Zexion öffnete die Tür als ihm ein süßlicher Geruch entgegen.

Es war aber kein Plätzchengeruch, sondern was anderes.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lies sich von der Wärme der Wohnung einlullen.

„Demyx!Ich bin wieder zurück!"rief er.

Ein lautes Poltern gefolgt von einem Scheppern, sagte ihm das Demyx ihn gehört hatte.

Zexion rollte seine Augen und hing seinen Mantel auf und zog sich die nassen Turnschuhe aus.

Er ging in die Küche doch diese war abgeschlossen.

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue an und klopfte an die Tür.

Die Tür wurde auf geschlossen und Demyx öffnete die Tür ein Spalt.

Zexion runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll das Demyx?" fragte Zexion sichtlich verwirrt.

„Es ist eine Überraschung, hast du alles gekriegt?" fragte Demyx und sah auf die Plastiktüte in der Hand seines Mitbewohner.

„Ja,hab ich und komm bloß nie wieder auf die Idee mich an einem Feiertag einkaufen zu schicken!" grummelte Zexion und reichte Demyx die Tüte.

Dieser lächelte und nahm die Tüte entgegen.

Zexion wollte fragen was er mache, da wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu gemacht wurde und sich das Schloss drehte.

Mit großen Augen starrte er auf die weiße Holztür.

„Was ist geht hier vor?" sagte Zexion zur geschlossenen Tür.

Er wandte sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer. Er öffnete die Schublade von seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das Geschenk für Demyx heraus und legte es neben dem Paket von seinen Eltern.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Paket von seiner Mutter und mit einem Seufzen öffnete es.

Darin war ein Dunkelgrüner Rollkragenpullover von seiner Mutter und ein Umschlag mit Geld von seinem Vater.

Zexion schmunzelte drüber.

Jedes Jahr war es dasselbe, deswegen war er nicht sonderlich überrascht.

Ein leichtes Zittern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Seine Klamotten waren ein wenig feucht wegen dem Schnee.

Er schnappte sich trockene Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Als er an der Küche vorbei kam hörte das Demyx immer noch am arbeiten war. Nebenbei lief Weihnachtsmusik, zu der mitsang.

Zexion verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter.

Nach ein paar Minuten unter der warmen Dusche trat er aus dem Badezimmer und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken.

Wieder aufgewärmt ging Zexion in sein Zimmer und er merkte das die Tür von der Küche nun offen war. Demyx war nicht mehr da.

Zexion war nie sonderlich neugierig, dennoch wollte er wissen was Demyx hier drin gemacht hatte.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung, fand er nicht´s außer ein riesigen Berg an Abwasch.

Seufzend verließ er die Küche und ging in sein Zimmer.

Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete die Decke des Zimmer´s.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, als plötzlich ein lautes Poltern, dass wieder mal aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, ihn hoch schreckte.

Hastig kam er wieder auf die Beine und lief ins Wohnzimmer.

Er staunte nicht schlecht als er sah was Demyx jetzt wieder geschafft hatte.

Eins der Bücherregale, dass Demyx geschmückt hatte, war nach vorne übergekippt und drohte Demyx darunter zu begraben.

„Ähm,Zexion...wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, könntest du mir dann eventuell zur Hand gehen, bevor mich dieses sympathische Bücherregal erschlägt." sagte Demyx mit einem verlegendem Lächeln.

Zexion lehnte an dem Türrahmen und musste sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen.

Er ging zu dem Blonden rüber und stellte das Regal wieder gegen die Wand.

Erleichtert atmete Demyx aus.

„Danke,Zexy. Um ein Haar hatte mich die Literatur er schlagen" sagte Demyx.

Zexion machte sich dran die Bücher vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht das, dich das Bücherregal erschlagen wollte?" fragte Zexion sortierte seine Bücher wieder ein.

„Nicht´s besonders ich hab nur was gesucht...nicht so wichtig. Willst du dein Geschenk aufmachen?" schlug Demyx vor.

Zexion blinzelte kurz noch mal seine Bücher an, ehe er sich zu Demyx drehte.

„Mein was?" gab er unsicher zurück.

„Dein Geschenk,Mensch." sagte Demyx und wandte sich dem Weihnachtsbaum zu ,den er gestern geschmückt hatte.

Unter dem Baum lag ein kleines Paket.

Demyx hob es auf und reichte es Zexion, dieser starrte ein wenig verwundert auf das Paket.

Unsicher nahm er das entgegen und sah wieder zu Demyx.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will nicht´s." sagte Zexion.

Demyx verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun nimm es schon." sagte Demyx.

Zexion musterte das Päckchen in seiner Hand und drehte es ein wenig in seiner Hand.

Ihm fiel ein ein kleines Schildchen auf, das an dem Papier hing.

Er faltete es auseinander und als was auf dem Kärtchen stand.

Er las es mindestens zweimal durch um sicher zu gehen das er sich nicht verlesen hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Auf dem Schildchen stand: „Happy Birthday, Zexion"

Ungläubig sah er den Blonden an und dann wieder auf das Schildchen.

„Woher?" war das einzige was er sagen konnte.

Demyx kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Weißt du, als ich dein Paket angenommen hatte, hab ich gelesen das es für dein Geburtstag ist und da hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt." gab er zu.

Zexion merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Danke..." sagte Zexion und sah verlegen auf das Paket.

„Mach schon auf." drängelte Demyx.

Zexion hörte darauf und riss das Papier auf. Als er die kleine Schatulle zum Vorschein kam.

Er öffnete diese und sah ein kleine, hölzerne Box.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Box aus der Schatulle und wiegte sie unsicher in seiner Hand.

„Was ist das?" fragte Zexion und sah zu Demyx.

„Das ist eine Spieluhr, ich hab sie extra für dich angefertigt. Sie spielt dein Lieblingslied." sagte er und ein leichter pinkschimmer wanderte auf die Wangen des Musikers.

Zexion lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Vielen Dank, Demyx." sagte Zexion mit freudiger Stimme.

Demyx schluckte. Es war das erste mal das er Zexion so fröhlich gesehen hatte.

Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und strich über Zexions rechte Wange.

Dabei strich er noch ein paar von den langen Strähnen aus Zexions Gesicht.

Demyx lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne.

„Ach da fällt mir ein, ich hab auch was für dich. Kleinen Moment." sagte Zexion und ging in sein Zimmer um das Geschenk für Demyx zu holen.

Demyx sah dem Bücherwurm hinter her und lachte kurz auf.

_So _hatte er Zexion wirklich noch nie erlebt.

Als Zexion wieder kam, saß Demyx auf dem Sofa und beobachtete den Jüngeren.

„Hier." sagte er knapp und reichte Demyx das Päckchen.

Er nahm es mit einem lächeln an und öffnete es gleich.

Schweigend setzte sich Zexion neben ihn.

Demyx staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah was Zexion für ihn hatte: Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger der aussah wie eine Sitar.

Er sah die Kette an und dann zu Zexion.

Dessen Gesicht glich einer Tomate.

Demyx wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Danke, Zexy, das bedeutet mir viel,au!" sagte Demyx und rieb sich seinen Arm.

Zexion hatte ihn ein kleinen Klaps gegeben.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt das du mich nicht so nennen sollst." sagte Zexion sah auf den Teppich.

Demyx schmunzelte und lehnte sich ein wenig zu Zexion.

„Ich weiß, trotzdem Danke,Zexy." sagte er und gab Zexion einen leichten Kuss auf die linke Wange.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

Hatte Demyx ihn grade geküsst, wenn auch nur auf die Wange.

Zexion sah überrascht zu Demyx.

Dieser kratzte sich wieder verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Langsam ging Zexion ein Licht auf. Er schluckte kurz.

„Demyx? Magst du mich?" fragte er.

Demyx Bewegung stockte und er sah erschrocken zu Zexion.

„Was?" gab er knapp zurück.

Zexion schürzte die Lippen und fragte erneut.

„Ich hab gefragt,ob du mich magst."

Der Blonde sah zur Seite und kaute an seiner Unterlippe rum.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er auf die Frage beantwortete.

„Ja,ich hab dich sogar sehr gerne,Zexion." gestand er und sah Zexion fest in die Augen.

Dieser blinzelte, als sein Gehirn die neue Information verarbeitete.

„Wie lange?" das war das einzig was er sagen konnte.

„Seit ich hier ein gezogen bin und dich das erst mal gesehen habe, man konnte sagen es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick." sagte Demyx und lehnte sich weiter ins Sofa.

Zexion´s Gesicht war wie eingefroren.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Demyx und rückte etwas näher an Zexion, so dass sich ihre Hände berührten.

Unsicher sah er auf den Teppich und suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer Antwort.

„Also...ich hab dich nicht ungern, also...was ich sagen will..." stotterte er.

Demyx grinste über die Reaktion von Zexion und legte seine Hand unter dessen Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm.

Vorsichtig presste er seine Lippen auf die von Zexion.

Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf.

Schnell löste er den Kuss auch wieder.

Als dieser merkte was er getan hatte, lehnte er sich von Zexion weg, doch er wurde von Zexion aufgehalten.

Der Jüngere krallte sich förmlich an Demyx Ärmel von seinem Pullover.

Seine dunkelblauen Augen sahen verlegen in Demyx Türkise.

Demyx nahm beide Hände und legte sie auf die Wangen von Zexion und zog diesen in einen weiteren Kuss.

Dieser war anfangs leicht und unschuldig, aber nach ein paar Sekunden wurde er intensiv und leidenschaftlicher.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten die beiden sich um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Doch beide sahen sich weiterhin in die Augen.

„Und? Was hälst du jetzt von deinem Geburtstag?" fragte Demyx mit einem Grinsen.

Zexion überlegte kurz und griff nach der Kette die er Demyx geschenkt hatte und öffnete den Verschluss.

„Mal überlegen..." setzte er an und lehnte sich ein wenig vor und legte Demyx die Kette um.

„Wenn du immer das bist, glaub ich hab ich nicht´s dagegen." sagte er mit einem schüchternem Lächeln und als die Kette geschlossen war gab er Demyx einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Dann bin ich wohl ab heute dein persönlicher Santa,hm?" fragte er und fing Zexion Lippen erneut in ein hungrigem Kuss ein.

~Ende~


End file.
